New Beginnings
by Lady Lockwood
Summary: Transfer Student to Arendelle High shakes things up in the very small town of Arendelle. Follow Elsa, her sister, Anna, and their two best friends Kristoff and Sven as they figure life out. Disney characters with one character that is from my own imagination. Oh and Elsa is gay in this so yeah, just to let y'all know :)
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hi Everyone! So this is my very first story. Ever. I've never written a story before in my life. I've had this story floating around in my head for a while now and my girlfriend threatened to withhold things from me if I didn't write it. So hopefully you guys enjoy it. Whether it's really liked or not will not determine if it gets finished or not because I don't want to upset my girlfriend hehe so enoy!**

 **Maybe I should do a disclaimer to be safe: I don't own Frozen or any of the Disney characters mentioned in this story**

* * *

The day started out as a typical day at Arendelle High; kids were bustling from class to class, teachers yelling at students who were running down the hall, and Elsa was doing her best to avoid the girl who decided to torment her relentlessly, starting the previous year.

 _Aurora._

Just thinking of the name of that girl made Elsa's skin crawl. At first Elsa didn't understand why Aurora decided to start picking on her so suddenly. Being an introvert made her stay out of people's way and not call attention to herself. Elsa knew she looked different than everybody in the extremely small town of Arendelle with her pale complexion, platinum blonde hair, and icy blue eyes, but she never got picked on for that. In fact she would get "positive" attention being called gorgeous, though she hated the attention. It wasn't until Aurora decided to pick on Elsa in the locker room did she finally understand why she had been targeted.

 _"Were you just checking me out?"_

 _Elsa hated changing in the locker rooms. She was very shy about changing in front of others and had been in her own little world when she heard that accusatory question and realized it was aimed at her._

 _"W-w-what?"_

 _"You were totally checking me out. I saw you."_

 _Elsa didn't know what was going on. 'What is Aurora talking about? I haven't told any…' Then it hit her._

 _Elsa's freshman and sophomore years were spent trying to figure out her sexuality. She needed to talk to somebody about it but didn't know whom to turn to. She thought her good friend Belle was a good person to talk to about it. Apparently not as she had made a, what Elsa thought was a private conversation not to private._

 _With Elsa finally understanding what was going on she started hearing what the other girls in the room were saying. There were shouts of 'ew there's a lesbian in here?' and 'why does that dyke have to be in here with us? She should change in the boys locker room.' Ever since that day Aurora has been bullying with no signs of letting up._

School was finally over and with her head down and eyes peeled for her torturer Elsa finally laid eyes on her small group of friends. These people were the only ones she needed. They loved her for her and didn't care she was gay. Getting closer she could hear a feminine voice rambling about something. ' _Of course she's rambling.'_ Elsa didn't know of a time when her sister, Anna, didn't ramble. The younger girl with her bright red hair in her typical twin braids and cheeks plastered with freckles never ceased to amuse Elsa. She loved her sister and would do anything for her and vice versa. Upon closer examination of the group Elsa noticed that her two other friends were very patiently listening to Anna. Kristoff and Sven were standing side-by-side just listening to Anna go on and on about something. They looked very amused.

"Hey guys", Elsa greeted them as she approached the group. "Elsa did you hear?!" Anna was practically yelling by now. Elsa turned to the two boys for any kind of clue. Of course all they did was smirk at her. After giving the boys a look full of daggers she turned her attention back to her sister.

"Hear what?"

"There's going to be a transfer student who starts on Monday!"

Transfer student? No one ever transfers to Arendelle High. In fact almost no one even moves to Arendelle. It is such a tiny town, not even 1,000 people live in the town and everybody knows everybody; which of course Elsa hates.

"Really? There's a transfer student coming here?" Elsa tried to picture the type of person who would willingly move to this town.

"Yeah! That's the word around the block anyway. The whole school is talking about it! Though seems like no one knows anything about this person, which is kind of weird since it seems like everybody knows everything. Oh! That reminds me I heard something from Merida who heard from Flynn who heard from Rapunzel…" Elsa stopped listening, as she knew her sister would probably go on for a while. She just kept wondering what kind of person this new student would be; male, female? Nerdy, cool? Friendly, mean? All Elsa could do was wait until Monday to meet this new person and by meet meant that she would wait till Anna tried to drag this person in to their little group of friends. Elsa didn't know what Monday would bring but she knew it would be interesting.

* * *

 **A/N: Alrighty so first chapter! What d'you guys think? Constructive criticism is appreciated but please keep in mind that I am no writer. I'm actually way more comfortable with kids than this but oh well! Getting out of my comfort zone is good right? Right? I hope it is….anyyyway tell me what you think and second chapter will be up in one week. I plan on updating regularly every Tuesday. Maybe Monday if this is liked and people get antsy for the next chapter lol until next week stay safe y'all!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: YAY! I have three followers! Wasn't expecting that so I hope this story doesn't suck for y'all. Ok Winter's-Storm3 I saw your suggestion of making the chapters longer and will try it! Also for anybody disappointed in this not being Elsanna I apologize. It's great if anybody ships those two. I really don't, especially with incest. I have read a fair share of Elsanna fanfics but draw the line there. Mainly I don't ship Elsa with anybody really and that's why I added in a character of my own imagination for this story. Anyway! I have been sick all weekend so I decided to not wait for Tuesday to post this. So without further ado here's chapter 2. Enjoy!**

* * *

"Anna, get up. It's noon already!" Elsa was sitting on her sister who was buried beneath a mass of sheets and comforter. "But it's a Saturdayyyyy." Anna groaned out when Elsa began to bounce while still sitting on Anna's back. "Ok then I'll just eat your chocolate pancakes then." This made Anna jerk herself up pushing Elsa off the bed with a painful thud. "Chocolate?!" Elsa stood up and rubbed her soar butt, "Yeah Gerda decided to make them this morning so you better get up now."

"YAY GERDA!" Anna bolted out of her room not caring that she had a very bad case of bed hair. Elsa sauntered into the kitchen and took her place beside Anna who was already stuffing her face. "Anna, you better slow down or you're going to choke yourself." Gerda had told Anna that so many times that it just fell on deaf ears.

Gerda's husband, Kai, finally looked up from his newspaper, "Maybe she just needs to choke on one to finally learn her lesson, Gerda." Anna stopped chewing for just a second to glare at Kai. Elsa just laughed at the whole ordeal and looked at Kai and Gerda, taking in the happiness here in this house. The couple was friends of her parents and took the two girls in when their parents died in a car crash five years ago. Despite missing her parents, Elsa wouldn't change things for the world.

"Going in to the station today, Kai?" Kai was the chief of the Arendelle's fire station. "Yep, a chief doesn't always get a break even if it's a Saturday. You and Anna have plans for today?" Elsa looked over at Anna and smirked, "Yeah, the two of us are gonna hang out with Kristoff today." "Sven is going to be there too!" Anna's cheeks were starting to get red. "Yes but you really only care if Kristoff is going to be there." Anna mumbled something under her breath that sounded like 'shut up' to Elsa and all she did was chuckle. Elsa loved to give her sister a hard time about having a crush on their shaggy blonde friend.

"You should just ask him out already."

"But I can't!"

"Why not?"

"Cuz."

"Cuz why?"

"Cuz he's a senior and I'm a freshman." Both Elsa and Kristoff were seniors but with it being near the beginning of the semester both were still seventeen as their birthdays were in December. Elsa just rolled her eyes at her sister. "Well just so ya know I'm going to keep teasing you until something actually happens." Elsa chuckled at the glare she was receiving from the red head. "Fine and I'll tease you once you get a crush on some girl." The older girl snorted at that. "Deal."

* * *

Two boys were seated on a bench and their eyes roaming all over the mall looking for a particular set of girls. "So do you see your girlfriend yet?" Kristoff looked over at his buddy and sent him a look full of daggers. "She is not my girlfriend, Sven." Sven didn't catch Kristoff's look for he was searching for the girls. "Well not yet anyway, not until you finally grow a pair and ask her out."

"Ask who out?" Both boys whipped around and saw the girls they had been looking for. Kristoff turned such a bright red it rivaled Anna's hair. "Ooohh, uummmm…" Kristoff quickly shut his mouth to keep any more awkward sounds from coming out. Sven took this time to speak up, "Oh just some girl he's had a crush on for a while."

Anna for once didn't say anything in fear of something slipping past her lips she wasn't ready to say in her state of jealousy. Elsa glanced at her sister and saw her plight so she decided to steer things away from that topic. "Who's ready for some sandwiches?" The younger red head perked up at that. "Oh me! Race y'all to Oaken's!"

"Anna, don't run in the mall!" But it was too late as the girl was already running towards the sandwich shop. Sven popped up and started running after his friend, very quickly catching up. The two blondes decided to be the calmer ones and walk to Oaken's. They walked up to Sven and Anna playing bantering. "No fair, you cheated!"

"I did not. I'm just faster."

"No, you tripped me!

"Anna, you tripped yourself like always."

"I…don't know what you're talking about, Sven. You cheated and that's that!"

Sven just raised his hands in defeat and Anna got a smug look on her face. "Yoo-hoo! How are my favorite customers today?" A big guy greeted the group. "Hey there, Oaken." Elsa greeted the man. Oaken was a big man and kind of intimidating looking until you got to know him. In reality he was a big softy and loved people. "Your usuals, ya?" The group nodded their agreement and went to their usual table. The friends were talking about random stuff until Sven brought up what everybody was talking about at school the day prior. "So has anybody heard anything more about the new kid?" Elsa and Kristoff shook their heads in the negative but Anna, of course, had heard some things seeing as she's a social butterfly and just absolutely loved talking to people. "I did! Apparently it's girl and she just moved here at the beginning of the week. But all by herself, which is kinda sad cuz no one should be alone. Anyway nobody was certain what grade she is in but could either be a junior or senior. I was hoping she would be a freshman like me but you don't always get what you want. Well everyone who had something to say about her said she was really friendly which is awesome because mean people are, well, mean and hopefully that means Aurora won't get another girl in her clique. Someone really needs to stand up to that girl but of course everyone is afraid. I mean I know I am."

Anna never stopped to amaze her friends at how much she can say with just one breath. When the young girl finally stopped her ramble, somehow getting on the topic of unicorns, she looked at her friends' blank stares. "What?"

"Do you have a third lung or something?" Kristoff asked. That set Sven and Elsa off on laughing fits. "Very funny, Shaggy." Anna was trying to pout but was failing miserably as laughter was pushing its way out. "Did y'all hear anything that I said?" Elsa took pity on her sister, "I don't about those two but I did." Anna hugged her sister. "Thanks, sis."

"Though to be honest you lost me once you started talking about unicorns." Anna pulled out of the hug, "But unicorns are important!" Everyone rolled their eyes at her good-naturedly. Sven pulled the conversation back the unknown girl, "I hope she's a junior that way I won't be the only one my age in this group if Anna can pull her in to this group like I know she'll try."

"But then I'll be the only one my age in this group!" Anna whined. "It would be nice to have another girl senior friend. No offense, Kristoff, but I would like someone my age who's mature." Elsa teased Kristoff who shot a hand to his chest faking being hurt. "Why, Elsa, do you cut me down with your words? I am the image of maturity. In fact, if you were to look up the word 'mature' in the dictionary, there you would find a picture of this ruggedly, handsome face." That just sent everyone off in to laughing fits.

* * *

Sunday night found Elsa and Anna thinking about the new girl they'll get to see the next day. The younger of the two just couldn't wait to meet her; she just absolutely loved meeting new people and making friends. Honestly, Elsa couldn't wait either. She too liked to meet new people but being shy she either waited for the person to come up to her or for Anna to drag the poor soul over to meet Elsa.

Monday finally came and everybody at the high school kept themselves alert so they could get a look at the new kid. Elsa was already on her third class that was scheduled right after lunch, algebra. The blonde hated this subject; give her geometry any day and she would be as happy as a lark. She'd willingly giver her right arm to not have to do algebra. It also didn't help that she was struggling in the class too. She had managed to push this class off the beginning of her high school career but now she was regretting it for she could have been done with it already. ' _Shoulda, coulda, woulda'_ Elsa mused. Class hadn't officially started and everyone was busy trying to copy the homework from their friends since they had decided to not do it over the weekend. Elsa was in her own little world until she noticed that the class had grown quiet. She looked up and noticed a figure that she didn't recognize talking to the teacher. The girl obviously noticed that the class stopped talking and were all staring at her since she had a smirk on her face but she didn't pay the class any mind; she just kept talking to the teacher.

The teacher stood up and addressed the class, "Alright everybody, this is Charlie. As I'm sure you all know, this is the transfer student everyone has been talking about." Charlie just stood there with an amused look on her face and turned to the class. When she did Elsa's breath hitched. There was no mistaking it: Elsa was attracted to this girl. Charlie was standing there in her black skinny jeans that showed off shapely legs, black and white Vans, and an almost see-through baseball tee that had the word 'Marvel' across her chest with some heroes underneath with an orange tank-top under the shirt. After Elsa stopped raking her eyes over the girl's athletic body she finally looked at her face. ' _Woah'_ Elsa normally found brown eyes boring as they were everywhere but these eyes seemed to sparkle. ' _Wait. Are those green specks in her eyes?'_

Sure enough there were green specks in Charlie's eyes but one would have to be staring intently into the eyes, like Elsa was doing right now, in order to see them. The blonde then scanned the rest of the new girl's face. She had a very attractive square jaw, very feminine, with high but not protruding cheekbones. Elsa noticed the girl had a cute, small nose. ' _Her nose fits her face just perfectly.'_ The mesmerized girl then moved on to Charlie's hair. It was brown and straight and went almost halfway down her back but the further down it went the lighter in color it got to where it was a dirty blonde. Elsa thought it was really pretty and wondered if it was natural.

Apparently while Elsa was checking the new girl out the teacher had asked a question as everyone's hands were up in the air. Very quickly she decided to raise her hand too so she wouldn't be the only one not doing so. Charlie put on a very big smile when she saw everyone's hands go up. To Elsa it was the most beautiful smile she had ever seen; it seemed to brighten the room up tremendously.

"Well, there's an empty seat next to Aurora there so you can sit next to her and have her show you around." Oh, so that's what the question was. Elsa was very disappointed. Never before had she ever wanted to meet a new person and of course Aurora got her dirty paws on the girl first. ' _Great, another girl added to Aurora's posse and I'm attracted to her.'_

The remainder of the day was spent by Elsa thinking about the new girl and hoping that they could be friends, maybe even more…

* * *

 **A/N: And there's chapter 2! Hopefully it was long enough for ya, Winter's-Storm3. I think I like the longer chapters so I'm going to try to keep them about this long. Well I hope y'all enjoyed. Until next time, stay safe!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: So I decided I'm going to post two chapters today. I managed to write a lot while I was sick and I'm in such a good mood today that I'm posting two. So I've thrown the posting regularly to the wind and decided to not give a crap and post whenever I want. I don't really like how this chapter turned out but I don't feel like rewriting it so yeah. Enjoy guys!**

* * *

A week had passed since the new comer arrived at Arendelle High. Everybody was trying to talk to the girl. She was different from everyone in the extremely small town; something new and fresh so this was big to everyone and they all wanted to see her first hand. The group of four friends had yet to actually meet the girl, as Anna hadn't been able to drag the poor thing to meet her friends yet. The redhead knew it would be difficult to do that seeing as she was a freshman, Charlie was a senior and therefore on completely different schedules but she was determined to somehow meet her.

So far all that the gang had heard about Charlie was that she was extremely friendly and more than willingly talked to anybody who came up to her. So far she hadn't turned down a single soul, which bided very well with Elsa. _'Maybe Aurora hasn't been able to get her claws in her yet.'_ The blonde wished that with every fiber of her being.

"Elsa, did you hear my question?" The girl turned her attention to the brown haired boy whose hair today was neatly combed to the side rather than in it's normal spiked do. "Sorry Sven. What was your question?" The boy rolled his eyes at her and restated his question; "I asked if you had been able to talk with Charlie before lunch."

"Ha, seems like one would need an appointment just to talk to her for five minutes. Everyone wants to talk to her especially now that she's the catcher on the softball team. I wonder if the poor girl is overwhelmed with all of the attention she's been getting in just the one week she's been attending the school." In this town the boy's baseball team and girl's softball team were huge deals to everybody. Sven nodded in agreement and then looked at Elsa with one eyebrow raised. As the girl noticed that her lunch partner was silent she looked up from her notebook and saw his look. "What?"

"You totally have a crush on Charlie." Elsa's normally pale complexion was bright red. "I don't know what you're talking about. How could I have a crush on someone I haven't even spoken to?"

"Attraction," at that single word Elsa's cheeks got even brighter, "and the fact that you're currently writing 'Charlie' all over your notebook like a love-sick middle schooler." Elsa immediately shut her notebook. "Shut up Sven." The boy just had a goofy grin on his face. Elsa, desperate to change the subject, asked Sven about his hair. "Oh, well, after school I was planning on asking Merida to the dance." The last two words were spoken so softly Elsa wasn't sure she heard correctly. "Did you just say you were gonna ask Merida? And the dance isn't for another month." That Scottish girl was a fireball and no boy dared to even approach her with that subject, except, it seemed, Sven.

"So? I want to make sure I have a date this year."

"You've always had a date."

"Someone who isn't you or your sister."

"Point taken." Every year Arendelle High had a fall dance. Why? Just because they wanted to but no one seemed to care about the lack of a reason as everyone always had a blast. The first two years Elsa was in high school she and Kristoff went together and Sven has gone with Anna, even when she was in her last year of middle school. But this year he was determined to have an actual date, not go with a friend though he had to admit he had a blast.

"If you go with Merida who am I going to go with?"

"You can go with Kristoff like normal."

"No, he and Anna need to go together."

"Thank you!" Elsa was confused at Sven's outburst. "What?" The boy just looked at his friend until he realized why she was confused. "Oh Kristoff has a big crush on your sister and doesn't have the courage to ask her out."

"Ohmygosh Sven we totally have to get them to go to the dance together!" Now it was Sven's turn to be confused. "I agree but why the excitement?"

"I've been teasing Anna about her having a crush on Kristoff for a long while now. This is just perfect!" Both friends smiled at each other very happily and plotted on how to get those two silly gooses together.

* * *

School was over and Elsa had been relieved of being picked on by Aurora the past week, as she was too busy playing friends with Charlie. The blonde was leaving her locker and thought she would get another break from her tormentor when she was hit from behind and everything in her hands went flying.

"Oops I didn't see you there." Elsa bent down to pick up her things when she was pulled back up and pushed into the lockers. "Don't think I forgot about Arendelle's own little dyke." Elsa closed her eyes and waited for whatever the other girl was going to do to her until she heard a strong voice call out.

"Aurora! What are you doing to the poor girl?"

"Nothing she doesn't deserve."

"And why does she deserve this?"

"Haven't you heard? Elsa, here, is a lesbian. That's why." _'Great.'_ Now Charlie knew about her being gay. Not like she expected that to take long to reach the girl's ears but she didn't want to be present when it did. Now all she had to do was wait for the torment of a new person but what came out of Charlie's mouth surprised her and made her snap her eyes open.

"So?" Elsa couldn't believe her hears. _'This girl doesn't care?'_ She looked at Charlie and noticed that she was right next to Elsa and had apparently pushed Aurora off of her without Elsa even noticing. The new girl had one eyebrow raised in confusion. "What does that have to do with anything?"

"It has everything to do with anything!" Aurora couldn't believe that Charlie was sticking up for someone who was gay. Charlie just chuckled and a knowing smirk on her face. "Hmm I'm thinking that you're gay too and are just afraid and coming out of the closet so you're picking on someone who is out."

"What? That's absurd! I'm not gay!" Charlie then turned to Elsa, "Wow that was a very strong denial. I think she really is." Elsa couldn't help but chuckle at that which earned her a glare from Aurora but she didn't care because she felt safe with Charlie standing right beside her. Aurora then turned that glare on to Elsa's defender, "We are no longer friends!" and started to storm off.

"Wait, we were friends? Interesting. I didn't realize the definition of friend was 'one who pushes themselves on to an unwilling person and follows them around everywhere.'" That made Elsa laugh. Once Aurora was out of site Charlie, with a gentle smile on her face, turned her attention to Elsa. "Are you alright?"

Elsa turned and looked into the eyes that she had been dreaming about for the past week. Up close the green specks were even more prominent and the blonde had to concentrate in order to get a sentence out without making a fool of herself. "Uh, yes, yeah. T-thank you for saving me back there."

"Of course! I just can't stand bullies." Charlie growled when she said 'bullies' and turned, with a frown, in the direction Aurora had fled. She then turned her attention back to the blonde beside her and gave her a big, genuine smile. "And if you think about it, you indirectly saved me from her too. All week I had been trying to shake her but couldn't. But I'm sure now she'll want nothing to do with me." Elsa's brain stopped working correctly when she saw the other's girl's smile. _'C'mon Elsa, say something. Maybe try something witty?'_

"Oh, well, I'm glad to be of service." Elsa gave a slight bow when she said that. The next thing she heard had to be, hands down, the most beautiful sound Elsa had ever heard. Charlie was laughing, and not just a chuckle, but a good hardy laugh. Though it wasn't a 'throw-you-head-back-and-almost-break-you-neck laugh. _'Good job, Elsa! You made her laugh! Oh and what a beautiful laugh it is. And she looks so beautiful while laughing. Wait she only has one dimple? That's so adorable! Oh gosh, she's talking. Focus, focus!'_

"Well, we both may know each other's names but we haven't been properly introduced. Hi, I'm Charlie. Very nice to meet you." Charlie stuck out her hand towards Elsa, who eagerly grabbed it. _'Her skin is sooooo soft but her grip is very strong. Well of course it would be, she's the catcher on the softball team after all. Get a grip girl and answer her!'_

"Elsa. It's very nice to meet you." After a few seconds Elsa realized she wasn't letting go of the other girl so she dropped the hand as if it were on fire and a slight blush came to rest across her cheeks. If Charlie noticed anything she didn't give any indication that she had. Now that Elsa was finally able to meet this girl she knew her friends would kill her if she didn't introduce Charlie to them. "So my friends have been dying to meet you." Charlie chuckled at that. "Lead the way."

* * *

"Guys, Elsa should have been here by now. You think Aurora went back to picking on her? Should we go see if she needs help?" Anna was getting very worried that her sister hadn't joined their group yet. Kristoff tried to console her. "I'm sure she's fine, Anna. She'll be here any second now." As if right on cue, Sven noticed Elsa coming their way. "Hey here she comes! Woah is that Charlie with her? No way, she finally met her!" At that Kristoff and Anna turned towards the way Sven was looking. Anna was relieved to see her sister and excited that Charlie was walking with her.

Anna was of course the first person to greet her. "Hi! I'm Anna, Elsa's sister. It's so nice to finally get to meet you! This is Kristoff and Sven. I'm sure they're just as excited to meet you as I am. Seems like everybody wants to meet the new girl. It's not like something new ever happens in this town. And this town is so small everybody practically knows everybody so a new face is exciting! Wow, you're really pretty. And tall! You've gotta be like, what, 5'8"? 5'9"? So I've heard you're on the softball team. That's awesome…"

As Anna kept rambling Charlie turned towards Elsa and gave her a look that said 'you were totally right about the rambling.' Kristoff, deciding to end the rambling, covered Anna's mouth with his big hand. "Ok Motor-mouth. Don't scare the girl off, yeah?" The young girl swatted her friend's hand away. "Very funny, Shaggy." Charlie chuckled at the exchange and leaned towards Elsa. "Are those two together?"

"Not yet." Charlie raised an eyebrow in confusion. "Yet?" Elsa shook her head and gave a look that meant she'd explain later. While all of that had been going on Sven was getting a good look at Charlie. He could see why Elsa was attracted to the girl; she was very pretty. If he wasn't already interested in someone else, and Elsa wasn't interested in her, then he most definitely would've tried asking Charlie to the dance. Sven decided to invite Charlie to hang with the group. "So, Charlie, have you been around to any of the cool places here in town"?

"No, I've only been to places that I absolutely needed to go to. Grocery stores and the likes."

"Well then you should definitely come hang with us. We were planning on going to the mall today and then maybe hit the arcade. It should be fun."

"Yeah! That sounds awesome guys."

Everyone, especially Elsa, smiled really big at that. They were all excited that they were going to hang out with the new kid in town. They all headed over to Kristoff's old truck. "Guys, with Charlie not everyone is going to fit in my truck now." The gang looked down at the ground not knowing what to do since no one else had a car. Charlie spoke up, "I have a car. It's a Mustang so for everyone to be comfortable I'd suggest just one person ride with me."

Sven immediately pushed Elsa towards Charlie. "She'll ride with you! C'mon guys let's get to the mall. I want a sandwich!" With that the boys and Anna headed to Kristoff's truck and Elsa followed behind Charlie to her car in order to hide the blush she knew was there.

* * *

 **A/N: Bleeeecckk hopefully that wasn't as painful for y'all to read. It just feels so awkward to me but hopefully y'all enjoyed. And if not please don't hurt me, I don't think my girlfriend would appreciate that. Oh and my cat, Jade, says hi. She kept trying to walk across my laptop while I was writing this chapter**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hopefully the previous chapter didn't scare y'all away! Anyway I'm working on another ElsaxOC story set after the Great Thaw and I'm thinking of writing an Elsanna that based on how I met my girlfriend. Only thinking of giving in to an Elsanna because they're popular. Peer pressure is harsh guys! Anyway hope y'all are enjoying this :)**

* * *

"You have a really cool car!" Both of the boys were admiring Charlie's car. "What year is it?" Sven looked up to the girl waiting for an answer. "It's a 2010."

"Oh it's so beautiful." Kristoff was practically drooling at this point. "Kristoff, I would appreciate it if you didn't get your slobber on my car. I just washed it." Sven reached up and smacked the back of Kristoff's head while the girls giggled at the boys. As the group walked towards the mall, since Charlie was engrossed in her conversation about cars with Kristoff, Elsa walked next to Sven. "So how did it go today?"

It took a little while for him to know what Elsa was talking about. "Huh? Oh! It went really well actually. She said yes!" Sven was wearing his biggest smile ever and Elsa was really happy for her friend. "Oh that's great, Sven!"

"What's great?" Anna was bored acting like she was interested in cars so she left that conversation to join the other two by her sister's side. "I asked Merida to the dance and she said yes!"

"What dance?"

"Charlie, you don't know about the dance?!" Elsa rolled her eyes at her sister. "She's only been at our school for a week, Anna." The red head just smiled sheepishly at her sister then turned that smile to Charlie. "Sorry. Anyway it's a dance the high school has every mid-November just because they can but it's loads of fun." With that the group finally made it to the mall and showed Charlie all of the places that they frequented.

When Anna and Elsa made it back home, as per usual when they walked into the house, Gerda greeted them. "Hi girls. Did y'all have fun at the mall today?" Anna ran up and hugged the stout woman. "Oh yes! And we finally got to meet the new girl! Her name is Charlie. She's very friendly just like I had been hearing. Apparently she really likes cars. She and Kristoff were going on about cars for a while but she's loads of fun. Turns out she's on the softball team as the catcher! Not surprised really, she's very athletic looking. Did you know that she's been playing softball almost all of her life?"

While Anna was still rambling, Elsa walked up to Gerda and gave the woman a hug. The two had a quiet conversation so as not to disturb Anna. "So I take it you had fun too, dear?"

"Yes, I had lots of fun."

"That's good. So this Charlie is a good kid I take it?"

"For sure. She stood up for me in front of Aurora today. Doesn't care in the slightest that I'm gay."

"Oh that's wonderful sweetie! I'm glad someone finally stood up to that girl. I just wish the teachers would do something about her."

"Me too but at least with Charlie around I feel that she will be leaving me alone more."

"What are you two talking about?" Anna's ramble was finished and her attention was now on the two older women who were clearly not listening to her. "We were talking about Charlie. Now go get Kai, sweetie, and let him know that dinner is almost ready." With that the young girl ran out of the room to go do what Gerda had asked of her. The older woman decided to continue on the topic of the new girl. "So, dear, anything else about Charlie you want to tell me about?"

One of Elsa's eyebrows shot up. "What do you mean?" Gerda smirked at the girl wondering if she should take this conversation the way she wanted to. She decided to go for it. "Is this the same Charlie whose name I saw all over one of your notebooks the other day?"

Elsa turned a very bright red; her ears, cheeks, and necks were burning and she was sure she was as red as Anna's hair at this moment. "You-you saw that?"

"Yes, dear. It's very hard not to when your notebook is open on your desk. I was wanting to wash all of the sheets and just happened to look." The embarrassed look on the young girl's face amused Gerda. She knew full well that Elsa was crushing on the new girl and couldn't help tease the poor girl, especially since she gave Anna a hard time about liking Kristoff.

"Yeah, ok. I kind of have a crush on her…"

"Kind of?" Gerda couldn't help but smile as Elsa's face just got any redder if that were possible. "Well from what I've heard she sounds like a wonderful girl."

"She is but she probably doesn't like girls."

"Never know unless you ask."

"I'm not going to just ask her if she likes girls, Gerda. Besides, even if she does, that doesn't automatically mean she would like me that way." Gerda sighed at that. She and Elsa had had several conversations that ended up going in that direction. "Sweetie, I've told you many times that if someone doesn't see how wonderful you are and let's you slip through their fingers then they're not worth it." Elsa gave a small smile. "Thanks Gerda. Maybe I can work with Sven to subtly get the answers I'm looking for."

A week later found Sven and Elsa spending their entire lunch plotting. "You know, the easiest way to find out is just to ask her to the dance."

"Sven, I can't do that."

"Why not? There are three possible outcomes to that. One: she says that she doesn't swing that way, two: she just says she's not interested, or three: she says yes."

Elsa groaned in exasperation. "But there's a 2/3 chance she'll say no. And she'll probably not want to be friends with me anymore after that."

"I doubt she'd want to stop being friends with you. I mean she already knows that you're gay and she doesn't care. Also you two have been texting every day this past week; she hasn't texted the rest of us that much. I think she's interested."

"She's been helping me with algebra so I text her everyday with questions."

"But doesn't it, after a while, move on to a normal conversation?"

"Yeah it does."

"And how long do they last?"

"Until we have to go to bed."

"I've just got one word for you, Elsa: interested." With that, a spark of hope ignited in Elsa. _'Maybe she is interested in me. But what if she isn't? She would still be friends with you right? I sure hope so.'_ Elsa hurried off to algebra class. She was determined to ask Charlie to the dance. Luckily, Charlie sat next to Elsa in class now; she had somehow managed to switch seats with someone so she could sit next to Elsa. Well, Elsa was going to ask. She was going to go for it. Deep down she knew Charlie wouldn't think anything less of her for asking and if Charlie said she wasn't into girls then Elsa could just explain the she normally goes with Kristoff but he needs to go with Anna since Sven is going with Merida. Nothing was going to stop her from asking.

It was another week closer to the dance and Elsa had yet to ask Charlie to the dance. Within the past week almost the entire school had managed to ask Charlie to the dance. The blonde was sure that the girl would eventually say yes to someone but so far she had yet to do so. At this point Sven had brought Kristoff and Anna in to the loop.

"C'mon Els. Just ask her already." Elsa glared at the blonde boy. _'Hypocrite.'_ Everyday for the past week her friends, who weren't Charlie, had been on her case. She was tired of it, especially from Kristoff who was also scared of asking Anna to the dance.

"I'll ask her when you ask my sister to the dance." Kristoff's eyes almost bugged out of his head and Anna turned a really dark shade of red. "Well that's one way to do it, Elsa." Sven was amused. His buddy next to him started sputtering. "Uh I- you can't- what I mean is- um that, that…"

"Guys, you two have a crush on each other, ok?" Kristoff and Anna just stared at each other while Sven was dying laughing. "Oh that's great! Haha! One problem fixed, one to go." As if on cue, Charlie finally managed to join the group at Oaken's. "Sorry I'm late, guys. Didn't realize that I had a nail in one of my tires until it was too late."

As if it was planned Sven, Kristoff, and Anna all stood up. "Well the boys are going to order our food and I'm going to run to the little girl's room." And with that the three walked off leaving a blushing Elsa alone with her crush. The platinum blonde took a deep breath as Charlie sat down. _'Ok Elsa just ask already.'_

With another deep breath to steady herself, she turned towards Charlie. "So do you have a date for the dance yet?"

"No, I've had almost every guy ask me but no one I'm interested in had asked me so I said no. Unfortunately now there's some family issue I have to go attend to that weekend apparently so I'm not even going to be there for the dance. And I was looking forward to going." And with that Elsa deflated. Charlie isn't even going to be there. Now whom was she going to go to the dance with? "Do you have a date for the dance, Elsa?"

"No. There's…no I don't." With that the other three finally came back at the table. Sven gave Elsa a questioning look and she just shook her head. She'd have to explain later what had happened but right now she just wanted to enjoy her sandwich and friends.

* * *

 **A/N: So no ending author's note. Yes I know I made an A/N just to say there is none. Yes I'm weird like that, sue me xD**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Aw yes, chapter 5. Alright guys, I was contemplating on whether or not to add smut to this sometime in a future chapter. I wanna hear from y'all if you really want it. If y'all do want it then I'll do my best at writing it but if I don't hear anything then I'll assume y'all don't and won't attempt at writing it. So! Either pm me or write a review, don't care how. I guess this'll let me know if ppl are actually reading these author notes lol**

* * *

The small group of friends spent the first day of December doing nothing but watching dull TV at Anna and Elsa's. The gang was waiting to hear from Charlie; she had yet to come back from dealing with whatever family issue she was dealing with. Gerda was going to drive them in her mini-van to the airport, that way everyone was able to greet the girl at the airport. Unfortunately they didn't know when her plane was supposed to land. There had been really bad weather and Charlie's flight had to take a couple of emergency landings already. To say they weren't worried would be a lie.

While everyone was waiting for Elsa's phone to ring, the platinum blonde drifted off thinking what all has happened since Charlie came to town. After Charlie stood up for Elsa, Aurora had left her alone. In fact the whispers the group would hear and know was about them had stopped ever since the girl joined their little group of friends. Elsa started thinking about the night of the dance; Kristoff and Anna finally became a couple, much to the delight of their friends. Elsa ended up going to the dance with Sven since Merida's family very abruptly moved back to Scotland and no one knows why.

Charlie came up as topic of conversation with the group practically every day. It was very apparent that the girl had worked her way deep in tot the hearts of the four young people. Everyone felt they weren't complete without the skinny jeans wearing girl. One day when the four were at Oaken's, Anna brought up the point that while they know Charlie they don't really _know_ her. They knew her favorite color, favorite movie genre, what types of food she hates or loves, simple stuff. Charlie never talked about her family or her past.

The group had offered up their own pasts hoping Charlie would do the same. Kristoff talked about how he was adopted when he was a baby, the youngest out of eight kids, and never wants to look for his biological parents. He doesn't need to, he's well loved and happy with the family he has now.

Anna and Elsa talked about how their parents died five years prior and how Gerda and Kai took them in. Sven talked about his family; his five-year-old brother, Olaf. He explained the reason for the gap was that his parents tried for a second and for some reason they just couldn't get pregnant. One day, without even trying, his mother became pregnant and came along Olaf.

The only thing that Charlie ever offered the gang was that she's an only child, lives alone, and that she was already 18 and will be 19 when she graduates because she just didn't do her school when she was in middle school so she had to repeat eighth grade. Charlie's friends hadn't even been over to her place; she never offered and when asked she'd get flustered and suggest they go do something somewhere else. Everyone decided that they would talk to the girl about these things. They loved her and just wanted to know more about her; nothing wrong with that, right?

Elsa started thinking about her phone calls with Charlie. Charlie would call whenever she could and at first she sounded fine but after just a week the girl was sounding very tired and stressed. Elsa had asked a couple of times what was going on but the other girl never wanted to talk about it, so eventually Elsa just stopped asking. She was very concerned for Charlie and wished she could be there for her through whatever it was she was going through.

She also contemplated on her growing feelings for the brunette. Her crush was growing and she was slowly falling for the girl but she was still afraid to tell Charlie that. She didn't want to lose a good friend.

Anna just happened to look over at her sister and saw the worried look on the older girl's face. The red head grabbed her sister's hand and dragged her towards Elsa's room. "Anna, what are you doing?" Anna didn't say anything as she nudged Elsa towards her bed and closed the door. Anna pulled out the desk chair and sat in it, rolled towards Elsa and put her hands on the other girl's knees. "Elsa I know you're worried about Charlie."

Elsa knew exactly where this was going. Her three other friends had been talking to her the past two weeks about her confessing to Charlie but she was just too scared. "How many times do I have to say I'm not ready? I mean we haven't even known her for two months yet."

"But will you ever be ready? Els, I just don't want you to wait too long and regret it later."

"But if she likes me too why won't she say anything?"

"She won't even talk about her past or family, Elsa. She's afraid of something, I can tell." Elsa knew that was true. _'But what is she so afraid of?'_ Elsa wanted to tell the girl that there was nothing to be afraid of and that they'll love her no matter what and be there for her. "Fine, you're right, Anna. I'll tell her but not until after she's rested. She's been sounding very tired whenever we talk on the phone." Anna gave a triumphant nod at that.

 _RRRRIIIINNNGGGG!_

Elsa jumped up and ran back into the living room where her phone was. She jumped on to the couch and grabbed her phone away before Sven could answer it. "Hey Charlie!"

"Hey there Els. My plane just landed and I'm waiting on my luggage." The girl on the phone sounded very, very tired. Elsa frowned at this. ' _She sounds worse than yesterday.'_ "Awesome! Just tell me the gate info and we'll be on our way."

The gang made it to the airport in fifteen minutes. No one cared but Gerda may have gone a little over the speed limit, not that she would ever admit that. They all ran in to the place and immediately started scanning for Charlie. No one could find her. They decided to just stay where they were; they waited five minutes before a familiar brunette came in to view. Anna was the first to see her. "There she is!"

Kristoff was the first to get to Charlie. He wrapped her up in his big arms and swung her around while hugging her. "Heyyy Kristoff! Good to see you too buddy." The boy set Charlie down and almost immediately Sven did the exact same thing as Kristoff had just done. "Guys, y'all are gonna make me dizzy!" Charlie chuckled out. Elsa tried to go in for a hug when Sven set Charlie down but Anna beat her to it. "I missed you Charlie!" Thankful not to be spun around again, Charlie hugged Anna back. "I missed you too."

Finally it was Elsa's turn. Her arms went around Charlie's waist and she felt the girl pull her in even tighter. "I'm glad to see you, Els." All Elsa could manage to do was hug the other girl tighter. She was so happy Charlie was back. As they hugged Elsa breathed in the familiar sent that could only be explained as Charlie. It was a mix of softball gear and watermelon. Elsa loved that smell more than anything and couldn't get enough of it.

As the hug continued, Elsa noticed Charlie getting heavier. She pulled back, not letting go of Charlie, and looked at the girl's face. Though she was smiling she looked very tired. Gerda, who had stayed back while the friends greet Charlie, walked up to them. "Come on, dears. Let's take Charlie home. I'm sure she's tired from the long flight." Charlie walked over and hugged Gerda. "I'm glad you're back, sweetie. They all moped around and did nothing while you were gone." Charlie chuckled while everyone else groaned at Gerda.

On the way back Charlie fell asleep. The girl had planted herself in-between the two sisters in the back of the van because 'girls need to stick together'. While the gang was telling Charlie everything she had missed Elsa felt something lean on her shoulder. She smiled when she looked down and saw a sleeping Charlie resting against her shoulder. She reveled in the feeling of being this close to the girl and chose to ignore the look her sister was giving her.

Since no one knew where Charlie lived, Gerda took Charlie to her house after dropping the boys off to their own respective houses. They woke the sleeping girl up long enough to get her in the house and on to the couch where she promptly fell asleep again. The three other women made their way to the kitchen for some dinner. Gerda quickly called Kai at the station to let him know there's a sleeping Charlie on the couch and to be quiet when he gets home.

Dinner was over, Kai had come home none too quietly, and it was time for bed but Charlie hadn't even woken up. So, Elsa took off the girl's shoes and pulled a blanket over her and very reluctantly went to her own bed and tried to go to sleep.

It was now 3 am and Elsa still had yet to fall asleep. She just couldn't stop thinking about how tired Charlie looked; as if the girl didn't get any sleep the two weeks she was gone. So, the blonde decided to get up and get something to drink. _'It's totally not an excuse just to check on Charlie.'_ When she had made it to the living room she noticed that the couch was empty and started to worry. Charlie's shoes were gone but her suitcase still sat exactly where Anna had put it. Elsa checked the kitchen but it was empty. She checked the bathroom and that too was empty. She walked back in to the living room and noticed movement outside in the backyard. There was a person on the phone pacing back and forth just off the edge of the patio. _'Oh thank goodness. There she is.'_

Elsa silently made her way to patio. Charlie didn't even notice the other girl for she was too engrossed in the conversation she was having. Elsa could just hear the frustration and anger coming from Charlie whenever she spoke.

"Why are you doing th…. no. I told you, it's over. There's nothing more you can do. It was all settled when I was there. We had come to an agreement. That is not an acceptable answer? You know what, fine! Go ahead and try. There's nothing more you can do about it. See if I care."

With that Charlie hung up the phone and looked up at the sky looking defeated. Elsa didn't know what to do. She wanted to run over there and comfort the girl but she didn't even know what was going on. She watched as Charlie sank to her knees, phone falling from her hand. She then hit the ground with her fists and covered her face with her hands. _'She's crying!'_

That's when Elsa decided the best thing she could do was hug the girl and let her know she was there for her. So she went up to Charlie and wrapped the girl in her arms. The sudden presence of arms around her startled Charlie but when the familiar smell of mint hit her nose she immediately knew who it was and sunk in to the embrace. The two stayed like that for a while until they decided to go in from the cold.

Elsa made them some hot chocolate and the two girls were sitting at the kitchen. Since the two had sat at the table Charlie never once looked up at her friend. Her mind wasn't even in the kitchen; it was back at the conversation that she had. The blonde's heart poured out for the girl. Charlie looked like she was going through hell and Elsa didn't even know what was going on or how to help. She just wanted to be there for her and finally tell her that she loved her. Yes, Elsa came to the conclusion that she indeed was in love with Charlie. Eventually the brunette looked up at her friend with tired and red eyes. "Tomorrow after school I'll explain to everyone everything. I promise." Charlie gave a small smile to show that she was serious about telling them what was going on.

* * *

 **A/N: Hope y'all enjoyed this chapter! Don't forget to let me know if you want smut in this story. Until next chapter, y'all :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Alrighty, here's chapter 6! I had it written but I went to visit my parents for the weekend and totally left my laptop at my apartment. Now that I'm back at my place I can post this chapter! :D now I just need to write the next chapter. Hopefully it doesn't take too long. Enjoy!**

* * *

Throughout the entire day the group of friends hardly saw Charlie. The entire school was glad she was back and everyone wanted to talk to her. At the end of school Elsa saw Charlie surrounded by three guys all flirting with her. She grew extremely jealous until she saw the annoyed look on Charlie's face, so she decided to go over there and help the poor girl. Well she would try anyway.

"Hey Charlie!" The girl being addressed turned her attention towards the person who called her name. A huge smile crept on to her face when she saw the platinum blonde. "Sorry boys, but like I said, my friends are waiting for me. There's one now." With that Charlie slipped past the guys and walked up to Elsa wrapping her right arm over the shorter girl's shoulder. "Thank you so much for showing up when you did. I didn't think I was going to be able to get away."

"Of course. That's what friends are for. Now c'mon, everyone else is waiting for us. They've already headed to Oaken's." With that the girls got into Charlie's car and made their way to the sandwich shop.

"Ok Charlie. We're all ears!" Anna beamed at Charlie. The four friends were sitting in front of the other girl waiting to hear her story; finally.

"Alrighty. So I'm gonna start at the very beginning: everything started when I was born. My mother died giving birth to me. There were some complications and the doctors couldn't save her. Well my father blamed me saying I took the love of his life from him. It also didn't help that I look almost exactly like her; I get almost all of my looks from her: the green specks in my eyes, my hair going from brown to dirty blonde…"

"Your hair is natural?!"

"How many times do I have to tell you that it is before you believe me, Anna? Now don't interrupt me." Anna gave Charlie an apologetic smile before the brunette continued.

"Anyway, as I grew up he didn't treat me badly, didn't beat me or anything. He just didn't treat me like I was his daughter; we were practically strangers living in the same house. Thankfully I had my uncle, my mom's brother. Now he was like a father to me. Sure he was sad when his sister passed but he didn't blame me at all. He knew I wanted my mom as much as they did. So I was happy, I had Uncle Phil. That was until I was ten and he died of an unexpected heart attack. At that time I felt like the world was against me. I became rebellious and stopped doing well in school. In eighth grade I just stopped going all together. Near the beginning of me repeating that grade my father remarried; a woman named Amelia. At first I wanted nothing to do with her but after a year I realized she could be like a mother to me so I let her in. This woman is great. I love her to pieces. She hates that my father acts like a stranger with me but at least I have her. I call her mom and we talk every day. She was there for me whenever my father found me making out with my then girlfriend. He tried to kick me out of the house saying that being gay wouldn't be tolerated in his house. I tried to explain to him that I'm bisexual but he wasn't hearing any of it. Mom managed to convince him not to kick me out especially since I was only 15.

"Well, back in May when I turned 18 my mother's and uncle's lawyers approached me and said now that I'm 18 their wills are to be read to me. Apparently they had agreed when my mother found out she was pregnant with me to write their wills then just in case something were to happen to either one of them and have their lawyers read them to me when I turned eighteen. So the day after my birthday I went to the readings. Of course my father was there too. My mother's was read first. It said that she owned half of a well-known company and if anything happened to her I would get her part of it whenever I turned eighteen. Turned out my uncle's said the same thing,

"So here I was, barely 18 and full owner of a company. Thankfully I didn't need to run it but I have to make sure that the people who are running it were doing it according to their wishes. Well my father was livid. He didn't think it was right that a, and I quote, "lesbian teenager hooligan" should take over the legacy of his deceased wife. Since then he's been trying to take over the company. After the past few months I got really tired of him and that's why I moved here: to have a new beginning where no one knew who I was and to get away from my father. There's nothing he can do to take it from me but he's been making my life a living hell. I also won't let him take it. He would change the company if he ever got his hands on it."

The four friends just stared at Charlie. This was not the background they were expecting to hear. Granted they didn't really know what to expect but definitely not that. After a while Sven spoke up. "So what company do you own now?"

"Oh I guess I never said did I? Corona Inc." Everyone's eyes grew wide and their jaws dropped to the floor. Corona Inc. was the hugest company ever, owning a slew of different successful businesses. The type of business owned varied from electronics to cars to grocery stores. Corona made sure that people everywhere could get things they needed for a reasonable price. The public had been speculating who owned the company for several decades now. No one knew who did but everyone knew that whoever did was filthy, stinking rich; probably the richest person in the world.

Here was that person sitting in front of these four simple people. To say they were shocked would be an understatement. Why didn't Charlie flaunt being rich? Why didn't she tell the world that she owns Corona Inc? She's 18 and the richest person. Charlie looked at her friends who were sitting in stunned silence. She figure she better explain herself, again.

"The reason I never mentioned anything was because I didn't want anything to change for me. I like people becoming my friend for me, not because I'm rich. I wanted to tell y'all because I knew y'all could be trusted but I just hadn't done so when I had to go to France because of my father. The company felt it would look good if I showed up to the convention my father was holding to show that he would be a better fit for owning the company. Me showing up worked really well but he tired and stressed me out by constantly attacking me verbally. Also the reason I never have invited y'all to my place is because it's not home to me. It's bare. It only has a bed and dresser. I don't even really have food there. It's just a place for me to sleep and do homework for whenever I'm not at school or with you guys."

Everyone started to come to the idea the their friend owns the largest company. The boys and Anna were asking different questions to what exactly she has to do. Elsa was quiet because in her mind she went back to the part where Charlie said she was bi. _'She likes girls too. There's a chance she likes me. But she's never let anything on.'_ Anna looked over at her silent sister and knew exactly why she was being quiet by the look on her face. The younger girl patted her sister's thigh, gave her a look that q

Charlie was confused by Elsa's quietness and the other three's sudden departure. She looked expectantly at Elsa who just took a deep breath, "So you're bi?" Charlie smiled, "Yeah I am though I tend to lean more towards girls."

"Is there anybody that you're currently interested in?" Charlie decided to take this opportunity and gage Elsa's responses. Charlie was always afraid of reading more in to things when she was interested in someone so she had no idea if that's what she had been doing with Elsa or not but the fact that she had asked Charlie that seemed like a good indication. "Yeah I am."

"Oh, um who-" Elsa's voice cracked, "*ahem* sorry. Who is it?" That was all that Charlie needed; Elsa was interested. So without hesitation she went to the other side of the table, grabbed Elsa's chin between her thumb and index finger, and whispered 'you' before leaning in and kissing the other woman.

Elsa was in heaven. The woman of her dreams was kissing her. At first Charlie's sudden movement surprised Elsa but when she had started to be kissed the surprise left and was replaced with pure joy. _'I can't believe she's kissing me! Her lips are so soft. Elsa, kiss back girl!'_ The blonde, after just a moment, started to kiss back.

Now the other three were secretly watching the whole ordeal. At first they were surprised when Charlie planted herself on the other side of the table and started kissing Elsa but they were extremely thrilled.

As the kiss deepened Charlie moved her arms around Elsa's waist as Elsa's arms wrapped around the other's neck. After what seemed like a blissful eternity the girls needed to come up for air. Charlie was the one who broke the kiss but she leaned her forehead on to Elsa's and looked at her. Elsa took a few seconds to open her eyes. Her head was reeling; the kiss was amazing. She finally opened her eyes to see Charlie looking at her lovingly and smiled. "So, Elsa, would you like to go on a date with me tomorrow night?" As Elsa pulled back she dropped her right hand down to cup the girl's cheek. "Yes, I would love to."

"Sis, relax! You look great!" Elsa was already on her tenth outfit. She was wearing blue skinny jeans, her white Toms, a white blouse, and her favorite blue sweater. "I just want to impress her."

"Elsa, you've already impressed her, obviously. I mean surely you felt that with that kiss she gave you yesterday." The older girl blushed remembering how her friends had come back and were saying how cute they were together and how romantic that kiss looked. She was thoroughly embarrassed that her friends had been watching. "Why did Charlie have to be so vague in what I should wear?"

"She said wear jeans and a nice, comfortable top and to dress warm. That's not that vague. Stop being a mess."

"Oh please. Like you weren't a mess for your first date with Kristoff." That made Anna's cheeks match her hair. "Shut up, Els." Suddenly there was a knock on the door. "It's 6:00 already? Anna, go let her know I'll be ready shortly. I just need to put my hair in my braid." The girl walked in to the living room where Charlie was talking with Kai and Gerda. When she saw what Charlie was wearing she knew that her sister was going to have a hard time talking when she first got out here.

A few minutes later Elsa finally walked into the living room and stopped in her tracks when she saw Charlie. The girl wasn't dressed up fancy by any stretch of the imagination. No, she was just wearing everything that Elsa found extremely attractive on the girl. Charlie was wearing her normal black skinny jeans but instead of her normal Vans she was wearing brown motorcycle boots that came up to her knees. Elsa thought those boots were adorable. The shirt Charlie was wearing was the shirt the Elsa found Charlie absolutely hot in; it was a red and black plaid, quarter length sleeves, button up shirt with a grey hood attached to it. The first time she was seen wearing that Elsa actually walked in to a door staring at Charlie. The brunette's hair was up in a braided ponytail. The braid started at the front-left side of her head and along side her head to the end of her ponytail.

While she was busy checking Charlie out, she didn't notice Charlie doing the same to her. Charlie could never get enough of the way Elsa did her hair: a single braid that laid on her left shoulder and her bangs brushed back. Kai cleared his throats and the two girls finally became aware of the remaining three people in the room. "Well, you two go have fun on your date."

Charlie put on her brown leather jacket and opened the front door waiting for Elsa to walk through. Charlie then opened the passenger side of her car and dramatically bowed at Elsa. "Milady." Elsa couldn't help but laugh at Charlie's antics. "You're so silly." Charlie went around the car and got in on the driver's side and leaned over to give Elsa a quick peck on the lips. "And you love it." Why yes, Elsa did in fact love it.

"So were are we going?"

"It's a surprise."

"I hate surprises."

"Uh no you don't. I clearly remember you saying how much you love surprises." Elsa playful glared at the other girl. _'Well, that didn't work. It's so sweet though that she remembers what I've said.'_ That made the blonde happy that Charlie had actually been paying attention to what she had been saying ever since they met. "Fine then. Don't tell me."

"Ok I won't" Charlie playfully grinned at her date and quickly glanced at Elsa before looking back at the road. "You look really beautiful, Els." The girl slightly blushed at the compliment and reached over to grab Charlie's right hand. "Thank you. You look really hot in that shirt." Elsa's blush deepened when she realized she said that out loud. She had meant to say that Charlie looked beautiful too and keep the hot comment to herself. The brunette chuckled and wiggled her eyebrows at Elsa. "Why thank ya."

The car ride was filled with idle chitchat and a few attempts from Elsa to get Charlie to divulge where they were going, but to no avail. Shortly after a comfortable silence fell over the car Elsa looked down at the hand she was holding in her lap. Charlie's hand was warm and Elsa just reveled in the feeling; sure she had held hands with her sister but this, this was different and Elsa loved it.

After fifteen minutes the girls had made it to their destination. "We're going ice-skating?!" The blonde turned to the other girl and gave her an openmouthed smile. "I distinctly remember a very pretty blonde saying that the perfect first date for her was ice-skating and then stargazing while cuddling under a blanket and drinking hot chocolate."

Elsa just stared at her date with a goofy grin on her face. She couldn't believe that Charlie actually remembered that. The group had a conversation the first week Charlie joined their little circle of friends about perfect first dates. The blonde admitted that she had never been on a date but she knew what she would find to be the perfect date and Charlie had listened to her.

As the girls were putting on their ice-skates Charlie piped up, "So I can skate but I can't do any tricks and I might fall a couple of times. I rarely skate since softball's my sport and I hate the cold." Elsa looked at the girl and smiled. "You don't have to do anything fancy in order for me to have fun. Just being here with you is enough." With that the blonde was rewarded with that big, bright smile of Charlie's that Elsa loved.

Two hours later Elsa found herself out in a field staring at the stars while wrapped in a blanket drinking hot chocolate. She and Charlie were on the hood of the brunette's car. Charlie was leaning up against the windshield and Elsa was sitting between the other girl's legs leaning up against her torso. At first the blonde was happy that Charlie couldn't see her face because she was sure she blushed really hard when she first leaned up against the brunette feeling the girl's breasts on her back.

"This is nice." Charlie had already finished her hot chocolate, so she wrapped her arms around the other girl's waist and lightly squeezed when she spoke. A hum in agreement was the only reply Elsa could muster because of the feeling of the arms around her. The girls sat in silence while looking at the stars, just enjoying the closeness of the other girl.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Hi y'all! Sorry for the delay. So much happening with thanksgiving, family, and proposing. And yes you read that right. Anyway, here's chapter 7 finally!**

* * *

"What do you want to do for your birthday next week?" It was a Saturday and even though it was almost noon Anna and Elsa had just gotten up and were sitting at the kitchen table eating breakfast. The red head just stared at her sister waiting for an answer.

Elsa looked up at the ceiling in thought. "Probably just the same thing as last year: have our friends over here for dinner, games, and cake and ice cream." Anna nodded, pretty much expecting that answer from the blonde; she didn't even know why she asked her sister every year what she wanted to do, it was always the same thing. "The only difference this year, Els, is that you have a girlfriend now to invite over too."

Just mentioning her girlfriend brought a smile to the blonde girl's lips. "Of course. She asked me last night what I wanted to do. Told her what I told you. She's really excited about the present she got me. I can't get her to even give me just the slightest of hints." Elsa crossed her arms and glared at no one in particular at the stubbornness of her girlfriend.

"Charlie wouldn't even tell me! She said I'd give it away with my motor mouth, which is probably very true. The other day she was saying that Kristoff has to be right about me having a third lung because it's not natural how much words I can get in with only one breath. Then she and Sven were going on about how my internal organs would hafta be rearranged in order to fit the third one in and…"

"Anna! Rambling." Elsa had covered her sister's mouth with her hand to shut her up. She slowly removed her hand as if she were afraid that Anna would go off again. "I have to agree with them, Anna. I, too, believe you have a third lung." Anna pouted, which made her sister giggle.

As the sisters went back to eating, Gerda came in to the kitchen holding several grocery bags. "Good morning girls! Or should I say afternoon. Got to say Elsa, I was surprised you were still asleep when I left for the store this morning." Elsa looked up at Gerda who was giving her a knowing look and out of the corner of her eye she could see the smirk that Anna was giving her.

"Well I kinda stayed up late last night talking to Charlie." The blonde slightly blushed from the looks the other two women were giving her. "I remember when Kai and I first started dating. Didn't matter if we had seen each other all day, we had to talk on the phone when we went home at night."

Anna started snickering at her sister's face. "Oh please Anna. While I was talking with Charlie I heard you talking with Kristoff last night." The red head immediately stopped teasing her sister to glare at the blonde. "I don't know what you're talking about, Els." The girl just rolled her eyes at the red head and went back to eating her breakfast.

"Kristoff! Sven! Wait up guys!" The boys were headed to their next class, Elsa had a little bit more time before her next period started and decided to try to get some information out of them. "Hey there, Elsa. What's up?" The shaggy blonde boy put his arms around the blonde girl's shoulders as they continued to walk.

"I was wondering if Charlie gave you any hints on what she got me for my birthday. She won't tell me anything other than it's big. Normally I like to be surprised and can wait but just how she tells me I'm going to love it makes me _so_ curious! I feel like Anna." Sven started laughing while nodding.

Kristoff chuckled and fondly shook his head. "Yep, that's our Anna. Anyway, sorry Els, she won't tell any of us anything. She thinks we'll tell you." Elsa grunted in disappointment. "Dang it. Well I hope she didn't spend a crap ton of money on me. I told her it's not the amount she spends that'll make it special to me."

The brown hair boy feigned horror. "Elsa you could've asked her for a car or something! Should've taken up that opportunity!" The blonde girl playfully glared at the boy as he smirked at her. "Of course you'd think of a car. I just don't want her to feel like she has to buy my love. I also don't want to feel like she's trying to do that."

"I highly doubt Charlie thinks like that Els. I mean she didn't even tell us and she most definitely doesn't have extremely expensive things herself." Kristoff said as he squeezed Elsa's shoulders reassuringly. "You're right. Well I'll let y'all get to class. I need to get to mine."

The final bell finally rang and the students were hustling around trying to leave. Elsa made it to her locker. She was excited about getting to hang out with Charlie; they were going to go go-karting. Ever since Charlie started hanging out with the small group Aurora left her alone so Elsa had dropped her guard so she was completely taken by surprised when she was slammed into from behind.

"Oops. I'm sorry, I didn't see you there." Aurora was looking down at Elsa with a smirk on her face as the platinum blonde was picking herself back up. "What do you want, Aurora?" The girl shifted her weight to one foot and put her right hand on her hip before speaking. "I was wondering who you think you are where you can spread lies about Charlie."

"Lies? What are you talking about? I wouldn't spread lies about her." Aurora just burst out laughing while Elsa stood there completely confused. "Oh you wouldn't? Then how come everyone is saying that you two are dating?" Elsa's confused look turned in to one of anger. "Well we are dating but I didn't go around telling people. We must have been seen on our dates."

An eyebrow shot up on Aurora's face. "And you say you're not spreading lies. Charlie isn't gay." Said girl showed up as if she knew she was being talked about. "No I'm not gay." Aurora smiled wickedly at that. "I'm bi, Aurora, and Elsa isn't spreading lies about us. We really are dating." Charlie stood there with both hands on her hips waiting for Aurora to say more.

"C'mon Charlie. I understand you sticking up for someone but that doesn't mean you have to go along with her lies. I sort of believe you that you're bi but there's no way you'd date someone like her." The brunette frowned at those words. "What d'you mean 'someone like her'? Now, if you mean someone who is smart, funny, sweet, thoughtful, and drop dead gorgeous then duh I'd date someone like her."

Aurora stood there just looking at Charlie, not knowing what to say so Charlie continued to speak, "I don't know what it is you have against Elsa but whatever it is I'd appreciate it if you keep it to yourself." At this point Charlie walked over to Elsa and put her left arm around the girl's shoulders as Elsa snaked her right arm around the other girl's waist.

"And I would greatly appreciate it if you would leave my girlfriend alone since you seem to have nothing nice to say to or about her." Aurora was speechless. She looked back and forth between both girls before settling an accusing glare at Charlie. Charlie raised a questioning eyebrow at the glaring girl before Aurora stormed off with a huff.

Charlie picked up Elsa's backpack, slung it over her shoulder, grabbed Elsa's hand and then led her towards the front of the school. Elsa tugged on the hand holding hers causing the other girl to lean more in to the blonde. Elsa leaned up and planted a kiss on Charlie's cheek. "I don't know what I would do with out you."

"Probably die of boredom. I know you have your sister but there are just some things that sisters shouldn't do." Charlie looked down at her girlfriend while wiggling her eyebrows. Elsa rolled her eyes and playfully slapped Charlie's shoulder. "Not yet and you know it." Charlie tried to give Elsa a very innocent smile. "I was talking about snuggling. What were you talking about?" Charlie received a glare before running off towards the gang.

Finally it was Saturday, Elsa's birthday. To say she was excited would be an understatement. This year was a big birthday; not only was she turning 18 and will be a legal adult, she finally had a girlfriend to celebrate it with. Now, Elsa really did enjoy celebrating it with her sister, her two guy friends, and Gerda and Kai, but there was just something about spending it with a significant other that made it extremely special for the blonde.

Much to Anna's happiness Kristoff was the first to show up at the house. Elsa let him in and took the big gift bag from him right before Anna barreled in to him. Sven was the next to arrive; he gave everyone a hug and set his present down next to where Kristoff's was put. Now everyone was sitting around talking just waiting for Charlie.

After just a few minutes everyone heard the familiar sound of Charlie's Mustang pulling in to the driveway. Elsa didn't even wait for the girl to get to the door before opening it and running out to grab her in to a hug. "Hey there birthday girl! Love you too." Elsa leaned up and gave Charlie a chaste kiss on the lips. "The boys are already here. I'm ready for some cake."

Elsa made her way to the front door holding Charlie's hand but the brunette didn't move, effectively stopping Elsa in her tracks. The blonde turned towards the other girl with a confused look on her face. "Sorry I'm late. I was trying to think of the best way of transporting you present without ruining it. So after everything is done here I want to take you to my place to give you your present. My trunk is too small."

Despite Elsa's protests she opened up her gifts from everyone before eating cake. Charlie gasped in mock shock exclaiming that it was against the law to eat cake before opening gifts. Anna and the two boys gave Elsa things relevant to her major. She claimed architecture as her major so she received lots of different pencils, drawing books, straight edges, and books on the subject.

Gerda and Kai gave her some clothes along with yet another book on architecture. Charlie didn't show up empty handed. She gave Elsa a card saying how lucky she was to have met the blonde and to have her as a girlfriend and she couldn't wait to give her the real present.

Once the presents were open everyone was then ready for cake. Anna gave a fake pout about it not being chocolate which Kristoff answered by picking her up and tossing the red head on the couch and saying she didn't get cake until she stopped whining. Charlie expressed how she didn't like chocolate cake, which resulted in her being called a chocolate blasphemer by the sisters.

Anna and Charlie were sitting on the couch arguing about chocolate while Sven was just watching them not daring to intervene. Kristoff and Elsa were at the kitchen table just talking when Elsa noticed that Charlie's phone, which she had left on the table without thinking, kept lighting up. Out of curiosity the blonde looked at Charlie's phone.

She noticed there were 3 missed calls from Amelia and fifteen from someone named Stephanie. This mystery person also texted her multiple times saying that Charlie needed to answer her phone because they needed to talk now and she knew Charlie was ignoring her. Elsa looked up at Kristoff with worry in her eyes. Kristoff took the phone and tossed it towards its owner.

"Some chick named Stephanie keeps calling and texting you." The brunette looked at her phone with a deep frown on her face. "I told her to leave me alone. She knows…" Charlie didn't finish her sentence when she had received a text from Amelia. Everyone noticed how the girl paled upon reading it.

She looked up at everyone with apology etched in to her features. "I'm so sorry Els. I gotta call Stephanie back." With that she rushed out of the house to the backyard. The look of worry still hadn't left Elsa's face. Sven noticed it and spoke up. "I doubt it's what you're worried about Elsa. It probably has something to do with Corona Inc." The blonde didn't say anything but looked to her girlfriend fiercely pacing on the patio.

The rest of the gang joined Elsa in watching Charlie angrily pacing while violently talking with her right hand. Once the brunette finished the phone call she pocketed her phone and ran both her hands down the length of her face. Her hands rested at the base of her jaw as she looked up at the ceiling of the patio before shaking her fists at no one in particular.

Charlie reentered the house with a sigh escaping her lips. "Sorry about that. Stephanie is my lawyer and apparently my father isn't done making my life a living hell. BUT I'm not going to let that ruin your birthday Els! On with the celebration!" Charlie put on a huge smile right before scooping her girlfriend up in a bear hug and twirling her around. Once she put the blonde's feet back on the ground she gave her a kiss.

"Ew you two. Get a room." Elsa turned to the source of the complaint with a smirk on her face. "You only say that, Sven, cuz you're the only single one here." Kristoff yelled out 'burn' to his buddy and Anna gave him a bag of ice for his burn. Charlie responded by giving Elsa another kiss.

As time went on Charlie was starting to get more restless; she really wanted to give Elsa her present. Seeing how restless the brunette was getting the boys said that they should go home so Charlie could finally give the blonde her gift. Elsa was practically dragged out of the house and to the Mustang.

Elsa could just feel the excitement emanating off her girlfriend and she didn't want to ruin that but she was really curious as to what trouble her father was causing her now. "Hey babe. I don't want to ruin the happiness here but I'm really concerned about what your father is up to now."

Instead of getting angry like Elsa thought she would, Charlie just rolled her eyes and chuckled. "The man is being desperate. He's claiming that I somehow found out about my mother's and my uncle's wills and changed it so I get the whole company. He tried the same thing on Uncle Phil but Stephanie's father was both of their lawyers and has proof that neither of us changed it.

"There's nothing that man can do to take this company from me. I was just more upset that she felt she had to call me today about that. I told her not to call me about anything cuz I'm celebrating your birthday but she didn't listen." Again Charlie rolled her eyes but this time about her lawyer.

Elsa reached over and grabbed her girlfriend's hand. "Well I'm glad it's nothing big and I gotta admit: I was a little bit worried when I saw some unknown girl kept calling you…" Charlie immediately looked over at the other girl before looking back at the road. "Worried about what?" Elsa didn't say anything but blushed from embarrassment.

Charlie cupped Elsa's cheek with her hand. "Hey. You know I would never do that to you right?" Charlie felt, rather than saw, the blonde nod. "I'm sorry I just, I don't know what came over me." At a red light Charlie pulled Elsa over to her so she could kiss the blonde. "You don't ever have to worry about me two timing you ok?"

A small nod and a smile were the only responses the blonde could muster at the moment for she was afraid she'd start crying from embarrassment and this was supposed to be a happy time. Charlie was about to give her present that she's been super excited about giving for the longest time.

Ten minutes later and the girls were walking in to Charlie's apartment. Elsa smiled at the memory of the gang backing the brunette in to a literal corner and talking her in to getting a couch, some recliners, and a big screen TV for the den. After the apartment started looking more lived in the gang was spending a whole lot more time at the girl's apartment.

"Ok I have it in the spare room." Charlie grabbed the other girl's hand and led her to the room she spoke of. She didn't allow anybody in this room. Everyone bugger her about it but she didn't want anyone to see what was behind the door. Of course at the time she didn't explain to anybody that she was working on Elsa's present behind that door and didn't want anybody to know anything about what it was.

"Oh, so I finally get to go in to this room? Is that my gift?" The blonde decided to tease the other girl. Charlie glared at Elsa playfully. "No one was allowed in here because I had been working on your gift. As you probably know no one knows anything about it."

Elsa could swear that the green specks in Charlie's eyes were dancing from excitement. "Alright, before I show you the gift I want to sort of explain where I got the idea from. Remember that one day you showed me your architecture sketches? Well there was one that I absolutely loved and well…" With that Charlie opened the door and turned on the light.

As soon as blue eyes landed on the object standing in the middle of the room she gasped. It was a huge painting of a castle. Not just any castle though, it was as Charlie said: it was one that Elsa had designed but it was even better than Elsa had imagined it. The castle was made of ice, standing tall and proud.

Admiring the painting, Elsa slowly walked towards it. At closer inspection she noticed that the castle was on a snowy mountain and there was a figure standing on the balcony near the top of the castle. She noticed that the figure was her but in the painting she was wearing a beautiful blue dress that seemed to shimmer in the light and had a cape attached at the shoulders.

Charlie wrapped her arms around Elsa's waist and leaned down so she could rest her chin on the blonde's shoulder. "So what do you think? I know it's probably not what you were picturing the final design to look like but being an artist I took liberties with it." The brunette chuckled out the last part of her sentence.

"I love it Charlie! It's a whole lot better than what I was thinking of originally. I would have never thought to make it out of ice." Elsa then turned and thanked Charlie by giving her a kiss. After a while the kiss deepened and neither girls wanted to break apart but when their lungs started to ache they had no choice.

Elsa buried her head underneath Charlie's chin. "This is the best gift ever. I love it. I love you." The brunette wrapped her arms around the smaller girl's shoulders and kissed the top of a blonde head. "I love you too." Elsa pulled back and turned back around to the painting. "Is that supposed to be me?" Charlie once again wrapped her arms around her girlfriend's waist. "Yep. Queen of the castle."


	8. AN

p style="text-align: center;"strongAuthor's Note/strong/p  
p style="text-align: center;"strongHey guys. Sorry for not uploading a new chapter. Life has gotten a little crazy. Anyway, I wanted to update y'all about what I'm doing story-wise. I have to admit I forgot where I was going with this. My fiancée is currently getting on to me about that as I'm typing this out. BUT I am working on a SwanQueen fic (for any SwanQueen fans) that tells how she and I met and then got to this point in our lives. I decided to not start posting that until I have it all finished but I don't know when that will be as I am in college (and taking a writing class so maybe my next story will be better) and trying to work on wedding plans. Have no fear though, for those who have favorited/followed this story I appreciate it and I will conclude this story. It's just going to be one more chapter and I don't know how long it will be. I will include smut, a heads up. /strong/p 


End file.
